


Portrait of Three Young Wizards

by mific



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Portrait of Remus, Sirius and Severus as young men (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of Three Young Wizards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts), [randomicicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148002) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> And I'm back to doing a little Harry Potter art again. It's my usual blended digital art and was created to complement a big bang podfic that will hopefully still eventuate but much later this year. So the reader and I agreed that meanwhile I would post the art I made for the cover, as a present for Busaikko.  
> It's a group portrait of the threesome from her fic. In case you're wondering, Busaikko's personal canon for this AU gives Remus some Brazilian ancestry on his mother's side. I really enjoyed Busaikko's story and had a lot of fun making this.  
> ETA: and the podfic's been recorded, yay! it's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/517334)

 

 

and this is the cover art

 

 


End file.
